When You're Gone
by furubaitsumo
Summary: SongFic. When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne. Kyoru! Dedicated to someone...Enjoy guys!


It had been a year since it happened. One whole year since Kyo went missing and it still wasn't any easier. They had declared he had died after awhile. Everyone had mourned for him. No one could believe he was gone. Especially Tohru. Everyone knew how Tohru had felt about Kyo.

_**'i always needed time on my own. i never thought i'd need you there when i cried.'**_

Tohru sat in her room, staring out the window, tears streaming down her face.

"I can't believe you're gone Kyo. Why did you go?"

She kept her gaze out the window, not caring that she was crying again.

_**'and the days feel like years when i'm alone. and the bed where you lie is made up on your side.'**_

"It feels like forever since I've seen your face. Heard your voice... I needed to tell you so much. I never... I never got to tell you how I felt..." She sniffled.

_**'when you walk away i count the steps that you take. do you see how much i need you right now?'**_

"I love you Kyo. I have always loved you. Ever since you came crashing through the roof. I felt something... something different with you. You know, my heart used to do these flips whenever you would so much as say my name."

_**'when you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you. when you're gone, the face i came to know is missing too.'**_

"Kyo...i feel...i feel like I'm broken. My heart's shattered. I miss you so much. All I do is think about you. About all the memories we shared. I wish we could have had more. I want to be able to talk to you Kyo. Tell you everything..."

_**'when you're gone. the words i need to hear, to always get me through the day. and make it okay. i miss you.'**_

"I want you back Kyo. No... I **need** you back Kyo. Only you...it's always been that way tho. Kyo... why did you have to leave me all alone?" She cried even harder, her breathing was irregular. She didn't care. She needed him so much.

_**'i've never felt this way before. everything that i do reminds me of you'**_

"You know... everyday when I go to cook meals I walk past your room. I see that closed door and it makes me even sadder. To think that, that door will never open again. No one dares to go in. Except for that one time... I went in. I just couldn't help it. I had to."

_**'and the clothes you left they lie on the floor. and they smell like you. i love the things that you do.'**_

"There were clothes all over the floor like usual. It made me smile for a second. I haven't smiled since then I think. Ever since you left I just can't bring myself to smile anymore. It's all too much."

_**'when you walk away i count the steps that you take. do you see how much i need you right now?'**_

"Kyo, that day, why did you have to go? I wish you could've just skipped your morning run that day. If you had, then you'd still be here. Everyone misses you Kyo. Even Yuki." She laughed a little.

"I know they all miss you. Did you know that the curse is broken now? It broke a couple days after you left actually. We don't know how though. But I think it was because of you Kyo."

_**'when you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you. when you're gone, the face i came to know is missing too. when you're gone, the words i need to hear, to always get me through the day. and make it okay. i miss you.'**_

"I wanted to tell you Kyo, honest. I think I was just too scared. I was scared that you'd reject me. But that would've been better than this. Anything would be better than this. Just to see you alive again. I'd give up anything for you Kyo. **Everything**."

_**'we were made for each other. out here forever. i know we were. and all i ever wanted was for you to know. everything i do i give my heart and soul. i can hardly breathe. i need to feel you here with me.'**_

She sniffled and cried even more.

"Why couldn't I do anything? I feel like blaming myself. It probably is all my fault. I'm the one who couldn't find you."

_**'when you're gone, the pieces of heart are missing you. when you're gone, the face i came to know is missing too.'**_

"I wanted to be able to do so much with you Kyo. I wanted to be able to hug you. I wanted to kiss you. I wanted to love you. You're my one Kyo. The only one that I will ever love. I don't mean the family love I have for Yuki and the others. I mean that uncontrollable, unrealistic, unbelieve, irraplaceable love that people would die for. I wanted to, when we were older of course, I wanted to give myself up to you. To be the one with you forever. I wanted us to grow up together, live together without Yuki and Shigure, get married, have children. I wanted to grow up with you Kyo. Only you."

_**'when you're gone, the words i need to hear, to always get me through the day. and make it okay. i miss you...'**_

"But now that'll never happen. You're gone Kyo."

She buried her head in her hands, crying even harder, if that was at all possible.

"F-f-forever."

**o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

There was a knock at the door. Tohru rubbed her eyes furiously, but you could still tell she had been crying. She didn't care. Everyone expected her to cry every now and then anyways. She opened the door and let out a gasp, throwing her hand to her mouth. She whispered.

"K-k-k-k-kyo? Is it really y-you?" She stuttered.

He nodded, tears streaming down his face. She threw herself at him, making him fall backwards and land on his butt. She cried again into his chest.

"I thought I lost you! You- you never came back! You were gone! For a whole year! Kyo i-i-i"

She was cut off by Kyo's lips on hers. When they broke off, they looked at each other.

"Tohru, i'm so sorry! I don't know what happened. All of a sudden I just blacked out and the next thing I knew I was in some stranger's house in the middle of nowhere. He said I had obviously hit my head since I couldn't remember anything. I was lost. Really lost. I was with that man for a year and then everything just came bak. So I ran as fast as I could to get here. Then I heard you talking and I decided not to go in. I put you through so much pain Tohru! How can you ever forgive me? I'm so so so sorry."

Tohru was smiling and smiling big.

"Kyo...I love you." She said, barely audible.

Tears were stained on her cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy but Kyo still thought she looked beautiful.

"I love you too Tohru." Kyo said, holding her tight.

He was home and nothing would make him go away again. Ever.


End file.
